Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch10
Chapter 10: You Have Four New Messages When I woke up, I felt like I had a hangover. My ears were buzzing and I could have sworn someone sprayed me last night in sea water. By the time I managed to get my head off the ground, I noticed that Ryan was creating a water spout, Hannah then threw in a drachma into the water and called out "Camp Half Blood, Long Island!". Before my eyes, an image appeared in the water, I walked up closer to the water where Hannah was talking to Laura Stokes, Daughter of Hephaestus. " . . . so, now Stuart and Ryan are now my companions for this quest" Hannah told Laura. "Oh" Laura replied "well that is good, Fraser and Daniel are recovering from they're wounds. When we didn't hear from you, we began to get worried . . ." Just then Noah butted in to the picture "hey Mate!" he said to me "My best buddy in the whole world is on another adventure to save us all" He then noticed Ryan next to us and then said with a cheeky grin on face "Hey kid! Catch!" He then threw a bright green ball at the screen, but he probably forgot that we were just a projection, as the ball sailed harmlessly through the image, and apparently exploded behind us. Green smoke began to for on the bottom of the image, Noah was was holding onto his nose with a clamp like grip and he was making a disgusted giggle from under his hand. "hehehe, sorry. My bad" he said to Laura, who hadn't left the room, was trying not to choke on the smoke. "Noah!" she yelled "your so immature!" She left as fast as she could. Noah looked round the room to make sure no one was looking at him except us. Hannah said to him "why did you do that for? what is it with you Hermes kids and your practical jokes?" Noah gave a sarcastic 'i don't know' look on his face and then said "well, how ya doing?" I didn't know if Noah was himself as usual or just trying to get on Hannah's nerves. "Noah" I said to him "How are things at camp?" "Boring!" he said "nothing to do, nobody new to prank you know. Oh! and Emilie has been dead worried about you." I slightly blushed "really?" "Oh yes. Walking up and down the camp, saying to her self 'cummon, cummon, where are you Stuuuuuu . . ." Emilie suddenly entered the room and pushed Noah away with a mighty shove. "Shut Up Rhodes!" she yelled. She then turned round and realized that we saw that. She looked straight at Hannah, trying to avoid eye contact with me (she normally blushes when she does). "Hi, anything new to report?" she asked. "Well, we've picked a new demigod here" Hannah pointed to Ryan who waved at Emilie. "And he's a son of Poseidon". Emilie stared at him, she then nodded like she saw a similarity to someone else she knew. She then looked towards me, then went rosy cheeked and quickly said "umm, ok I'm going to pass you onto Chiron now." Right on cue, Chiron appeared. "Ah, there you are Miss Oxford. your disappearance gave us quite a shock when we heard one of our best strategists was missing." Hannah looked down guiltily and replied "sorry". Chiron chuckled to himself "demigods, you all have to make your own paths in this world and i can't teach you this, you have to decide this on your own . . ." Before he could finish the conversation, the water stream ran out. I looked over at Ryan, he was panting and breathing heavy. keeping that water flowing must have tired him out. he collapsed onto the floor knees first. Hannah rushed to her bag to get him some Nectar, but there was no need, I picked up my water bottle (yes, I did have one during this trip) and sprayed it on his face. Ryan dynamically sprang back to his feet like he was high on sugar and caffeine. "Better now" he said, taking a large mouthful of water from my bottle. He then stared directly over towards an open grassland. "Hey look over there!" he said and raced off towards it. Previous Next﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends